one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
ONE MINUTE MELEE: Yang Xiao Long vs. Donkey Kong
Description RWBY vs Super Mario! These two heavy hitters go face to face in a battle full of punches! Will Yang Xiao Long defeat Donkey Kong, or will she just be the punchline of the joke? Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS TWO FIGHTERS NO RESERCH 60 SECONDS MELEE! MELEE! The Jungle, day time.. It was a peaceful day in the jungle. Nothing really happened, except maybe a few birds flying by. However, a girl with long blonde hair walked through. She wore gauntlets called the Ember Celica, and wore a vest, and black shorts. This girl was Yang Xiao Long, one of the four members of Team RWBY. Yang walked forward through the jungle, not really saying anything. Then a odd thing caught her attention. Yang walked past a tree, then going deeper in. She put her hands on two surrounding trees, noticing a large pile of bananas, and a sign saying "KONG'S BANANA HOARD". The Beacon Student was really confused. She knew bananas were in the jungle, but not like that. So Yang inspected, walking forward. The blonde haired girl looked around, seeing nothing. However, the ground shook, as soon as she got closer to the banana hoard. Yang decided to see what this shaking was, so she grabbed one of the bananas, to see if anything happened. Then the shaking got stronger. A huge ape jumped from the banana hoard, sending it flying everywhere. This ape was Donkey Kong, who wore a red tie, and had brown fur. Most people would say that Yang just messed up, but Yang Xiao Long enjoys taking risk. Donkey Kong leaped down at her, punching at her directly, but Yang returned the favor, clashing fist with Donkey Kong. "Heh, guess there was something exciting in this jungle!" exclaimed Yang, "I guess you're gonna go ape '''since I touched a banana, huh?". Yang smirked at her own joke, as her and Donkey Kong leaped back. "OOOKK!" yelled out Donkey Kong, as he beat his chest, loudly. Yang punched her fist together, having the Ember Celica enter gauntlet form. The Beacon Student and the banana loving ape faced off, ready for combat. '''PREPARE FOR PUNCHES! FIGHT! Yang and Donkey Kong punched at each other, colliding fist, and clashing. Both used their right hand in this, but Donkey Kong knocked away the Beacon Student in the clash, then clapping at her. When Donkey Kong used his clap attack, Yang managed to catch it, struggling due to this heavy amount of power. The Beacon Student began losing balance, during the struggle. The first member of the DK Crew yelled "OOK!", increasing his strength. Yang moved her left arm, and punched straight forward, sending a bullet, last second. The bullet hit Donkey Kong, making him stop his attack. Donkey Kong fell back, as Yang quickly ran up to the Ape, sending punch after punch into him. Several bullets were sent into Donkey Kong from the combos, too. "OOK!" yelled out the Ape, as he beat his chest once again. Donkey Kong quickly ran up to Yang, picking her up, and slamming her onto the ground, sending her away. Yang yelled out "Augh!", as she landed onto the ground. The Beacon Student punched several times towards Donkey Kong, sending bullet after bullet into Donkey Kong. The teammate of Team RWBY dashed behind the first member of the DK Crew quickly, then releasing several punches into his back. Donkey Kong took the damage, but then punched away Yang. Then Donkey Kong pulled out his Coconut Gun, and leaped at Yang Xiao Long, shooting it. Yang punched at him, while jumping at him too, but this caused a explosion from the Coconut Gun. Both Yang and Donkey Kong were sent high into the air. Yang Xiao Long looked upwards at Donkey Kong, who was preparing a powerful punch, spinning his arm around. "Take this!", yelled Yang, as she fired off a bullet, propelling herself towards Donkey Kong. Yang and Donkey Kong punched at each other again. However, one easily won this clash. Yang Xiao Long was sent flying and plummeling towards the ground, then crashing, causing a huge amount of smoke to come up from where she crashed. K.O. Donkey Kong landed in front of Yang. The Beacon Student laid there in pain, as the Ape walked over, then stepping on her. Donkey Kong beated his chest, victoriously, yelling "OOK! OOK!" This melee's winner is.. DONKEY KONG! Category:TendoTheGamer Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games vs Web Shows' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:Protagonist themed One Minute Melees Category:'Human vs Creature' themed One Minute Melees